Question: Christopher bought a new watch at the store when they were having a $20\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the watch was $\$48$, how much did Christopher pay with the discount? $\$\ $
Solution: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the item by the discount. ${\$48} \times {20\%} = \text{?}$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so ${20\%}$ is equivalent to ${\dfrac{20}{100}}$ which is also equal to ${20 \div 100}$. ${20 \div 100 = 0.20}$ To find the amount of money saved, multiply ${0.20}$ by the original price. ${0.20} \times {\$48} = {\$9.60}$ To find the final price Christopher paid, subtract ${\$9.60}$ from the original price. ${\$48} - {\$9.60} = \$38.40$